Unusual Friend, Bring Us Together
by ivy-tsuta
Summary: Where there was once hate there is now love. Team 7. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Tora. Friendship.


_**AN: **_I have totally stolen the style of an author of a wonderfully written story about Minato and Naruto. (Rated M) I know, I'm a horrible sinner, but I couldn't _help it_. They are so cute! Omg! Fangirl Mode! Like I would have never looked it up and then I just... did. And it was awesome! Look for it. (If you're into that kind of thing... like me!) Power to you. Incest and Yaoi, a perfect blend. I mean I don't support Insect in real life but on here go for it. They're not real, as sad as that is, but if you read it anyway and then dis it, I swear that is low.

And on a new note, I'm trying to make Sakura not be too bitchy. So I will try, _try, __**try **_to not make her a bitch. It pains me. T-T Don't yell at me if she does seem like it, that's just the way I see her, but she will not be all fawny as usual and 'obsessive fangirl' that I can't stand. I'm such a hypocrite. I will make her nice.....r.

**Title: Unusual Friend; Bring Us Together  
PenName: ivy-tsuta  
Rating: T for... something I don't remember  
Genre: General  
Warnings: Nothing really**

* * *

**_Unusual Friend; Bring Us Together_**  
_ivy-tsuta_

"Argh!" He growled, nursing the cuts on his arms and face with a damp wash cloth given to him by Shizune. Though he couldn't be sure, as his stomach didn't have very much feeling thanks to the seal, he was positive that there were cuts there, too. "I _hate _that _cat_!" It was right after another mission to retrieve Tora, the spoiled cat belonging to the Fire Daiymo's wife. Their fifth time in three weeks.

He was sure he didn't do something to piss off Tsunade, so why were they getting the mission the most?

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura screamed, punching him to the ground, leaving a large bump. "I'm tired of hearing you complain every time we get this mission." Normally, Sakura wasn't easy to rile up, well she was, but that was besides the point. She hated the mission as much as the next ninja, but did he really have to whine _every time_?

"Ah, sorry, Sakura-chan, but that cat scratches me up," the blond gestured to the obvious cuts (--hidden among the _many_ others; yet they stood out _vibrantly_--) on his arms, "and it takes longer than normal to heal and they freakin' sting!" Now he was just working up his anger even more by thinking about it.

"Naru~to!" the konoichi growled out warningly, raising her fist. He jumped and hid behind Kakashi.

Innocent blue eyes (--but not _too_ innocent--) stared up into one gray one. "Kakashi-sensei, why am I the only one who gets to catch the cat?" He pouted, mumbling something about unfairness, as he looked away from his teacher. The copy-nin smiled, eye up-turning, as he twisted to look down on the shortest of the team.

"Because, Naruto-kun," the silver haired man ruffled blond hair, "you're the only one that can catch it," he answered with fake praise that did nothing to console him.

"Don't call me that," he said absently. "Anyway, that's not true." He felt a bit hurt (--hurt that he was so _bluntly_ being lied to--) but reassured himself that Kakashi was only trying to help. But, even so... He glared at Sasuke, hating what he was about to do. "Even I know that Sasuke-teme is faster than me!" Said boy 'hmph'ed and looked away from his glare, dismissing him as _nothing_.

"Naruto-baka! Of course Sasuke-kun is faster." Sakura had always admired Sasuke just a little too much. "He is also stronger, _way _smarter-" As she listed off the things the quiet boy was better than himself at, he felt his mood sink. A sad light flickered through his eyes before he smiled (--no, _grinned_--) brightly.

A challenging grin, his canines, longer than other people's, bared threateningly. "Oi! Sasuke-teme!" Once he was sure the raven was looking, glancing really, his way he posed his fight. "I bet that your afraid of getting your 'oh-so-perfect' skin roughed up by a little cat, aren't you?" His blue eyes also took on the challenging tone, flashing brightly in the dying sun. "That's why I have to do it!" He didn't really feel like fighting, but it was the normal thing (--the _Naruto _thing--) to do.

"Hn. Whatever... Dobe." He hadn't said anything differently from his normal tone, and that was what pissed him off the most.

"Teme...," he growled to himself. He jumped out in front of him, pushing Kakashi a little in the process. "Can't you answer the right way!?" Waving his arms, he tried to make his point made. "All you ever do is 'hn'," the foreign word rolled off his tongue the wrong way.

Kakashi cut in the one-sided argument. "Aa, Sasuke, he is right. You don't answer questions. That's impolite."

Sasuke chose to ignore the teaming up against him and answered with a simple, "Hn."

Sakura hesitantly spoke up. "Sasuke-kun, I can't help but agree. You could be more social." Had he been anyone else (--because Sasuke was, in every way, _perfect_--) his would probably have his mouth hanging open. Instead his charcoal eyes were wide, and he was silent.

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled joyously, surprised that she had taken his side. "You actually agree with me!"

But alas, it was not to be. "Hmph. Of course not, I just wish he would open up." Because (--even if he was _perfect, _he still had _flaws_--) even Sasuke wasn't that perfect. Sakura tossed her hair, cherry pink, behind her; it didn't move much, still being short, (--she would _never_ go back to being that small, _wimp _of a girl--) and it was staying that way. Her straight teeth were placed into a smile, wide and innocent. "So, Sasuke-kun, why don't you catch the cat?"

For a moment it seemed as though he wasn't going to answer. Kakashi placed a hand on his head, as if to ruffle his hair, threateningly. "And whined up like that dobe?" he scoffed at last. "That's not going to happen."

"Hey!"

Naruto was interrupted by Sakura, "Oh," she said, but wasn't really listening, instead she twisted her lips into a cute frown that looked like a pout (--she didn't even need to_ think _about it anymore but did _anyway_--), "That makes sense." She smiled trying (--_trying _so, so _hard_--) to be flirty.

They had reached a point in the road where they had to split up (--but not _forever, _of course--) with Sasuke being the only one to leave at the moment. The clan compounds, along with the apartment he lived in (--because he's not going to _live_ where they _died_--) lead that way. Sakura cheerfully said goodbye to him (--no, no, she said _goodnight_--) and Kakashi just smiled leaving Naruto to scowl. They walked a bit more until Naruto had to turn as well. He left his team with only one goodnight from Kakashi, but Sakura _smiled _at him.

He unlocked the door to his lonely apartment (--but it wasn't _really, _at least it didn't feel like it--) to greet his plants.

They were all ready to greet him back, leaves spread out happily and really just glad to see him. Too bad they're not real in the right sense of the word. He smiled fondly at them (--his first real _friends_--) and walked by. His bedroom was small but big enough for him, but when he flipped on the light someone was already there.

The cat from before was there, purring happily on his bed. He yelled at it, screamed for it to go away, he even put it outside, but it just wouldn't go away (--and maybe he didn't _want_ it to--); it just kept getting back in somehow.

When he fell asleep that night he wasn't alone and it felt good (--_truly _and _wholly _good--) to be needed. Tora purred around him, curled up by his side; somewhere in the middle of the night she must have changed for when he woke she was cuddled up into the crook of his neck, warm breath running down his neck. He smiled softly.

He glanced at the small alarm clock on his side table and noticed that he had to get up. He didn't want to (--but he never really wanted to do _anything_; that's what _parents_ are for--) but he did, frowning when Tora opened her green eyes at him. She purred. She would see him and purr and that would make him feel happy (--all _warm _and _fuzzy_--) that he got up.

She followed him to the bridge. Sakura looked at the cat like it was a demon (--and maybe, just _maybe_, it was; it was attracted to _him _after all--) and Sasuke just glanced. He sat down in his proper spot with Tora on his lap.

Then Kakashi showed up, two and a half hours late. He smiled (--it's just no one could _tell_--) when his eye landed on him and the cat laying peacefully together. He glared but didn't say anything. Cats have sensitive ears, you know. Sakura took care of it herself (--he felt a _little sad _that he _messed up _their routine--) and stared at him when her voice was the only one echoing through the lazy babbling of the stream they were above.

He just shrugged.

"Naruto, I see you found a new friend." Kakashi said lightly, making small talk as everyone got up to go to the Hokage Tower.

He got up, wind rushing by loudly, leaves rustling on their branches; Tora jumped from his lap. He blinked and looked down fondly at the cat that was staring right back with something (--but it couldn't be _love_; nobody loved _him_--) in its green eyes(--eyes just like _Sakura's_; it _hurt _to have that love not be _hers_--) . "Yeah, I guess."

Tora followed him for the rest of the day on his missions. He only wondered once how he could have liked this cat that he hated just yesterday before he glanced at where she was lazing under the shade of some trees and her eyes weren't closed but following him. It felt odd, but a surge filled him and he felt as though he had a right to make her proud.

He knew it was too good to be true. A week and a half later it happened. The followed their normal routinue (--he wouldn't _mess it up again_--) and went to get their daily D-Rank missions. A mission to find Tora. She looked up at the mention of her name, fur bristling at the look Sakura was giving her, a look of achieving and wanting to _get rid of her_ (--Sakura could become_ jealous _over the _smallest _things--).

He ran. He grabbed Tora and ran home where nobody could get her. Not Tsunade, not Kakashi, not Sakura, and not Sasuke. Nobody. He didn't want to lose the first friend he'd had in a long time.

But, they came just as he knew they would. They pounded on his door, Tsunade threaten to punch it in. But she never did (--she didn't want to _hurt_ her _little brother_--) because she said she didn't want to buy a new one; she knew he wouldn't. Three days after confinement in his apartment, they gave in. It was only a cat after all (--but she wasn't _just_ _a cat _to him--)so the Daimyo's wife agreed that he could keep her if it made him happy.

So he came out, weary eyed with a bright eyed cat.

* * *

So, that was weird, was it not? I may make it multi-chapter, but I seriously doubt that as I just can't update. Haha! I'm horrible.

~ivy


End file.
